Solos los dos
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Drabble: Cuando Saori se halla a solas con Shun no duda en no contenerse.


**Solos los dos**

_Como toda las noches entro en mi habitación, no espero nada, tú ya esta ahí. No puedo creer como poco a poco fui perdiendo el autocontrol. ¡No más por favor! Pero cada mirada que me dedicas, y todas las sonrisas sagaces que se dibujan en tus labios al estar cerca me aprisionan, me hacen desear más y más. Ah llegado un punto en el que creo que no podre resistirme más. Shun... eres para mí un dios... haz sido un dios, pero en este campo tú eres el mejor. Yo soy una diosa, de la sabiduría de la guerra ¿Cuál guerra dí ante tus encantos? ¿Como es posible que yo haya podido caer en un deseo humano tan pecaminoso? ¿Como es posible que yo, siendo la diosa de la justicia y la castidad halla perdido lo más valioso, lo que represento, ante tí? _

_Cada noche llego a mi habitación, te pido que te detengas, pero no haces caso a mis suplicas. Y en mi cama al estar a tu lado, todo queda sucio y manchado, después me ayudas a limpiar lo sé... pero no puedo seguir ¿Que diría Seiya de mí? A él le prometí todo, mi lealtad, mi amor, mi vida... ¿Como es posible que tú hayas logrado convencerme? Por favor Shun... caballero de Andrómeda, ruego que te detengas, ten piedad de mí... ¿No vez a lo que me estas llevando? Pero sencillamente es irresistible... Una vez más, digo, pero a la noche siguiente vuelve a ser lo mismo. Solos los dos en mi habitación... cuando llego tú ya estás ahí, más que listo para mí..._

Saori suspira antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Es ya de noche y sabe lo que le espera. Al entrar Shun esta ahí sentado en su cama, con una mano palmea la cama, indicándole que se siente junto a él. Es hora...

- Shun...

- Solo una vez más... no te resistas.- Una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en su rostro. Saori sonríe, la idea comienza a gustarle. Entra y cierra la puerta, no sin antes cerciorarse de que nadie la vea.

.

.

.

.

- ¡OOOH POR ZEUS! ¡SHUUUN!- Hyoga pasaba por la habitación de Saori, cuando escucha los jadeos que ella proclama.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí, sí!- Gritaba Shun muy activo. Hyoga al escucharlo queda atónito. Por su cabeza pasan escenas indecentes de un santo. ¿Será que...?

- ¡Mmmm...!- Al escuchar esto abre los ojos tan grandes como platos. No puede creerlo, no de ellos dos. Toma la perilla de la puerta, un temblor le recorre el cuerpo. En un golpe de valor se decide a abrir la puerta y queda atónito ante lo que ve.

- ¡Saori, Shun!

- ¡HYOGA!- Gritan al unísono cuando lo ven.

- No puede ser Shun... tú...

- ¡Por favor, no le digas a Seiya!- Exclama Saori poniendose en posición de plegario frente a Hyoga.

- ¡Me debes 150 yenes!- Exclama Shun alegre.- ¡Oh sí, gane! ¡Oh sí, soy el ganador!

- ¡Diablos!- Exclama Hyoga molesto.

- ¡Osea que todo esto era una apuesta!- Grita por completo indignada Saori levantándose del suelo, virando una mirada dura hacía Shun.- ¡Creí que lo hacías por complacerme!

- Claro que lo hacía por ti Saori.- Shun se levanta de la cama y la mira tiernamente-. Solo que Hyoga estaba convencido de que mi pizza no era tan buena como la de Seiya. Además tú siempre decías que la de Seiya es la mejor y yo... me sentía mal por ello. Y cuando la probaste... me sentí muy feliz que te gustará tanto que disfrutaba mucho cocinarte una de esas diario...

- Pero Shun...- Saori le sonríe.- Para la cocina tú eres como un dios. La razón por la que me gustaba la de Seiya es porque el siempre la prepara para mí sin calorías ¿Como dejar de poseer lo mas valioso que tengo de diosa, que es la belleza? Esta figura no se logra tan fácilmente. Pero las últimas noches, cuando probé tu pizza no pude dejarla. Por esa razón te pedía que la trajeras a mi habitación, si la comíamos en la cocina Seiya podría verme y...

- Relájate Saori, él te va a seguir queriendo aunque te guste más la pizza de Shun. - Afirma Hyoga.

- Gracias Hyoga... solo ¿Podrían hacerme un favor?

- ¿Sí?

- No le digan a Seiya de esto.

- De acuerdo.- Responde sonrientes.-Solo que Saori.- Menciona Hyoga con una mirada seria.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso ya es gula.- La diosa de la sabiduría suspira, mirando en su cama un plato de pizza extra jumbo por completo vacía.

- Lo sé...- Afirma mientras se limpia un trozo de peperoni que tiene en la cara.

* * *

Nda:!Lo sé! jaja soy pésima para esto, pero así estaba yo el otro día, mí tío quería meterme a la boca a la fuerza una hamburguesa. Y esas cosas me dan asco :S Espero les haya sacado una risita ya de plano. Soy pésima para esto je


End file.
